Glitches
Ą͙̺̩̫̟̞͇̻̩̤͓̫͕͗̄ͩ̿͆̀̾ͥ̎̂́ͬ͋ͣ͑ͦ̒ͦ̚͘À̢̨͚̟̼̣͎̖͕͕̞͚͍̩ͣͤ̆̐ ̋͊ͭ͜͞Ă̛͈̭̟̰̱͔̥̇̎̓ͫ͑̀̚̕͡A̫͇̦̮̞̮͆̑ͮ̿̔͒́̑͌͆ͨ́̒̏̄̕͢A̶͊̔͆̏̅ͭ̿̑҉̟̙̜̜̘͈̖̰̯̣̹A̸̧͕͕͍̯̫͇̱̖ ̗̎̄̅̽̈́̊̄͊̂̒̈́͐́̄͜͞Ą̰̞̱͈̩̦̮̗̿̐̅ͣ̓ͥͬ̍ͯ͑ͤA̶̧̰̬̮̜̠̫̳̮̪͗ͦ͐̉͊͆̊̓ͦ̍͋̓̋̌͘A̡̛͔͓̺̠͚̯̱̲̺̤̥ ̝̼̻̻͊̊̊ͮͥ͜͜ͅA̧̮̘̱͍̥̜͓̍ͯ̿̓̒ͫͦ͑̔͐ͧ͗̊̈́ͦ͋̀͜Ăͯ̈̄̓ͪ̉͑̐ͫ̐̀̒̆̍̄̋̏̔҉̴̶̤̠̜̬̘͚̹͖̕͜A̸̡̜̖̪̥̺ ̟̳͕̦̗͇ͨ̈̐͛̓ͦͯ͘A̗̭̦͖̲̿̒͒̉͠͝ͅȦ̸̡̤͇̱̘̫̬͖̟̗̟̙̼̦̣̬̘ͤ͌̍͛ͩ͗̃̃͗̊̓̇̔̚͠A̓͛̓̒̀ͦ͗̿͂̈̄̈̐͏̢̥̺̞ ͡ͅͅẠ̛͚̜̗ͩ̓̋̾́͘͝͞A̶̺͙̱̘̬͖̦̳̥̪̞̬̯̙͌̎̍̓ͩ́̃̌ͣͣͣ͢͟A̻̪͚̠̠̠̳̭̠̺͚͈͍̼̦̼̘̬̙͛͂ͫ̇͐̎̇̿ͮ́Ȃ̧̝̮̭ ̘̩͓̱͙̰͇̥̬̪̗̯͍̇̓͌ͪ̋ͭ̋ͪ̂͑͊͗̉͘͢͝A͇̻̥̫̱̥̼̞͔͍͚̙͙̳̗ͣ̉̉̾͗̚͜A͑̀ͦͮͫ̒͋́͊̽ͮ̓ͦ͂ͭ͂̍͠҉̶̭̭͉̤̼̖̞ ̠͍̩̹͉̪̱͓͕̫A͕̱̩̜̩͑ͭ̊̄̔ͦ̔̎ͮ̾̈͌̂͜͡A̷̤͖͉͎̬̩̯̝͎͙̤̺̎͑ͪͬ͘͡A̴̻͙̼̟̟͓̝ͯ͑̓̿̌͊͊̿̌̀͊ͪͩ̕Ạ͎͓̬̤̳ ̏̆ͤ́̐͢͝Â̴̸̶̸͈̹̪͉̣̬̬͖̰̫̭̭̠̞̘͔͚̼̍̐̾̽̉̈́̒ͬ͐͊͆̒͛͞ Ah good....your brower hasn't crashed yet Ą͙̺̩̫̟̞͇̻̩̤͓̫͕͗̄ͩ̿͆̀̾ͥ̎̂́ͬ͋ͣ͑ͦ̒ͦ̚͘À̢̨͚̟̼̣͎̖͕͕̞͚͍̩ͣͤ̆̐ ̋͊ͭ͜͞Ă̛͈̭̟̰̱͔̥̇̎̓ͫ͑̀̚̕͡A̫͇̦̮̞̮͆̑ͮ̿̔͒́̑͌͆ͨ́̒̏̄̕͢A̶͊̔͆̏̅ͭ̿̑҉̟̙̜̜̘͈̖̰̯̣̹A̸̧͕͕͍̯̫͇̱̖ ̗̎̄̅̽̈́̊̄͊̂̒̈́͐́̄͜͞Ą̰̞̱͈̩̦̮̗̿̐̅ͣ̓ͥͬ̍ͯ͑ͤA̶̧̰̬̮̜̠̫̳̮̪͗ͦ͐̉͊͆̊̓ͦ̍͋̓̋̌͘A̡̛͔͓̺̠͚̯̱̲̺̤̥ ̝̼̻̻͊̊̊ͮͥ͜͜ͅA̧̮̘̱͍̥̜͓̍ͯ̿̓̒ͫͦ͑̔͐ͧ͗̊̈́ͦ͋̀͜Ăͯ̈̄̓ͪ̉͑̐ͫ̐̀̒̆̍̄̋̏̔҉̴̶̤̠̜̬̘͚̹͖̕͜A̸̡̜̖̪̥̺ ̟̳͕̦̗͇ͨ̈̐͛̓ͦͯ͘A̗̭̦͖̲̿̒͒̉͠͝ͅȦ̸̡̤͇̱̘̫̬͖̟̗̟̙̼̦̣̬̘ͤ͌̍͛ͩ͗̃̃͗̊̓̇̔̚͠A̓͛̓̒̀ͦ͗̿͂̈̄̈̐͏̢̥̺̞ ͡ͅͅẠ̛͚̜̗ͩ̓̋̾́͘͝͞A̶̺͙̱̘̬͖̦̳̥̪̞̬̯̙͌̎̍̓ͩ́̃̌ͣͣͣ͢͟A̻̪͚̠̠̠̳̭̠̺͚͈͍̼̦̼̘̬̙͛͂ͫ̇͐̎̇̿ͮ́Ȃ̧̝̮̭ ̘̩͓̱͙̰͇̥̬̪̗̯͍̇̓͌ͪ̋ͭ̋ͪ̂͑͊͗̉͘͢͝A͇̻̥̫̱̥̼̞͔͍͚̙͙̳̗ͣ̉̉̾͗̚͜A͑̀ͦͮͫ̒͋́͊̽ͮ̓ͦ͂ͭ͂̍͠҉̶̭̭͉̤̼̖̞ ̠͍̩̹͉̪̱͓͕̫A͕̱̩̜̩͑ͭ̊̄̔ͦ̔̎ͮ̾̈͌̂͜͡A̷̤͖͉͎̬̩̯̝͎͙̤̺̎͑ͪͬ͘͡A̴̻͙̼̟̟͓̝ͯ͑̓̿̌͊͊̿̌̀͊ͪͩ̕Ạ͎͓̬̤̳ ̏̆ͤ́̐͢͝Â̴̸̶̸͈̹̪͉̣̬̬͖̰̫̭̭̠̞̘͔͚̼̍̐̾̽̉̈́̒ͬ͐͊͆̒͛͞ In the Begining, Jagex created HAX!!! As we all know, Jagex's programming team are monkeys on typewriters, and because of this, RuneScape has more glitches and bugs in it than Microsoft Windows. It started way back in Runescape Classic, when a group of autoers figured out how to screw up the server client, which ended up in a bearded lady killing the bankers in Varrock (I swear I'm not making this up), a zoom hack which allowed you to see the enitre game world (must have been laggy as hell) and some AutoRune clod called "sixfeetunder" mass dupicating party hats and tore a hole in the fabric of time and space, Good fight'ing the whole econamy (probly the inspiration for the credit crunch) As we all know, Jagex's programming team are monkeys on typewriters, and because of this, RuneScape has more glitches and bugs in it than Microsoft Windows. It started way back in Runescape Classic, when a group of autoers figured out how to screw up the server client, which ended up in a bearded lady killing the bankers in Varrock (I swear I'm not making this up), a zoom hack which allowed you to see the enitre game world (must have been laggy as hell) and some AutoRune clod called "sixfeetunder" mass dupicating party hats and tore a hole in the fabric of time and space, Good fight'ing the whole econamy (probly the inspiration for the credit crunch) As we all know, Jagex's programming team are monkeys on typewriters, and because of this, RuneScape has more glitches and bugs in it than Microsoft Windows. It started way back in Runescape Classic, when a group of autoers figured out how to screw up the server client, which ended up in a bearded lady killing the bankers in Varrock (I swear I'm not making this up), a zoom hack which allowed you to see the enitre game world (must have been laggy as hell) and some AutoRune clod called "sixfeetunder" mass dupicating party hats and tore a hole in the fabric of time and space, Good fight'ing the whole econamy (probly the inspiration for the credit crunch) As we all know, Jagex's programming team are monkeys on typewriters, and because of this, RuneScape has more glitches and bugs in it than Microsoft Windows. It started way back in Runescape Classic, when a group of autoers figured out how to screw up the server client, which ended up in a bearded lady killing the bankers in Varrock (I swear I'm not making this up), a zoom hack which allowed you to see the enitre game world (must have been laggy as hell) and some AutoRune clod called "sixfeetunder" mass dupicating party hats and tore a hole in the fabric of time and space, Good fight'ing the whole econamy (probly the inspiration for the credit crunch) One of the most famous glitches was the "Falador Massacre", which involved some no-life with 99 construction rage-qutting in the middle of a house party, booting everyone out, and one of the players "Durial321" got so butthurt, he went fucking postal on everything that moves. Many other glitches include: *Shops restocking a million times faster than they should. *Bankers disappearing and leaving players trapped in Zanaris. *Players randomly dying for no reason. *Half a player-owned-house being glitched into Jurassic Park. *Someone duplicating 10 sets of gold castle wars armour (oh exploitable). *The water fountains in Camelot spewing lava. *NPCs ignoring the laws of physics. *Random objects transforming into a ripoff of Giygas. *Random teleports turning into Black Holes (inva *Mod Matt K trying to divide by zero.Ą͙̺̩̫̟̞͇̻̩̤͓̫͕͗̄ͩ̿͆̀̾ͥ̎̂́ͬ͋ͣ͑ͦ̒ͦ̚͘À̢̨͚̟̼̣͎̖͕͕̞͚͍̩ͣͤ̆̐ ̋͊ͭ͜͞Ă̛͈̭̟̰̱͔̥̇̎̓ͫ͑̀̚̕͡A̫͇̦̮̞̮͆̑ͮ̿̔͒́̑͌͆ͨ́̒̏̄̕͢A̶͊̔͆̏̅ͭ̿̑҉̟̙̜̜̘͈̖̰̯̣̹A̸̧͕͕͍̯̫͇̱̖ ̗̎̄̅̽̈́̊̄͊̂̒̈́͐́̄͜͞Ą̰̞̱͈̩̦̮̗̿̐̅ͣ̓ͥͬ̍ͯ͑ͤA̶̧̰̬̮̜̠̫̳̮̪͗ͦ͐̉͊͆̊̓ͦ̍͋̓̋̌͘A̡̛͔͓̺̠͚̯̱̲̺̤̥ ̝̼̻̻͊̊̊ͮͥ͜͜ͅA̧̮̘̱͍̥̜͓̍ͯ̿̓̒ͫͦ͑̔͐ͧ͗̊̈́ͦ͋̀͜Ăͯ̈̄̓ͪ̉͑̐ͫ̐̀̒̆̍̄̋̏̔҉̴̶̤̠̜̬̘͚̹͖̕͜A̸̡̜̖̪̥̺ ̟̳͕̦̗͇ͨ̈̐͛̓ͦͯ͘A̗̭̦͖̲̿̒͒̉͠͝ͅȦ̸̡̤͇̱̘̫̬͖̟̗̟̙̼̦̣̬̘ͤ͌̍͛ͩ͗̃̃͗̊̓̇̔̚͠A̓͛̓̒̀ͦ͗̿͂̈̄̈̐͏̢̥̺̞ ͡ͅͅẠ̛͚̜̗ͩ̓̋̾́͘͝͞A̶̺͙̱̘̬͖̦̳̥̪̞̬̯̙͌̎̍̓ͩ́̃̌ͣͣͣ͢͟A̻̪͚̠̠̠̳̭̠̺͚͈͍̼̦̼̘̬̙͛͂ͫ̇͐̎̇̿ͮ́Ȃ̧̝̮̭ ̘̩͓̱͙̰͇̥̬̪̗̯͍̇̓͌ͪ̋ͭ̋ͪ̂͑͊͗̉͘͢͝A͇̻̥̫̱̥̼̞͔͍͚̙͙̳̗ͣ̉̉̾͗̚͜A͑̀ͦͮͫ̒͋́͊̽ͮ̓ͦ͂ͭ͂̍͠҉̶̭̭͉̤̼̖̞ ̠͍̩̹͉̪̱͓͕̫A͕̱̩̜̩͑ͭ̊̄̔ͦ̔̎ͮ̾̈͌̂͜͡A̷̤͖͉͎̬̩̯̝͎͙̤̺̎͑ͪͬ͘͡A̴̻͙̼̟̟͓̝ͯ͑̓̿̌͊͊̿̌̀͊ͪͩ̕Ạ͎͓̬̤̳ ̏̆ͤ́̐͢͝Â̴̸̶̸͈̹̪͉̣̬̬͖̰̫̭̭̠̞̘͔͚̼̍̐̾̽̉̈́̒ͬ͐͊͆̒͛͞ *A level 7 with a legends cape....'nuff said. *Players becoming Big Turkeys (Thanksgiving came early!). *Jagex actually making a good update * Forms of hax *plugs in Action-Replay RS* Game ID (F41L-PR0GR4M7G) Add New Code >>> Name (Item Smuggling) Items from minigames "somehow" magically appearing outside, ''' '''bonus points if a barracade is taken out and planted in the blast furnace. 00832ABB FFFFFFFF 977EE55A 622DE829 D2000000 00000000 Add New Code >>> Name (NoCliping) By screwing with the fabric of reaility, a select few players have actualy managed to wall though walls, on water (Jesus Chirst?) and inside minigames. Unfortually this is an express ticket to bantown, so you might want to consider a throwaway. 99234AAB B82CEE92 66F71AA0 000E4777 D2000000 00000000 Add New Code >>> Name (Giygas-GLITCH-AIDS!!) From sleds and flying carpets floating around in Daemonheim, to penguins and ninjas running around world 31 this glitch has everything (except a way to fix it). With a little skill, a player could end up transforming into Giygas, and end up rending the fabric of time and space to pieces, thus turning half the game into glitch city. Its rumoured that Missingno recently bought a negitive-3-story 13-dimesional house in World 31. 831FFFFF A2....*keyboard inplodesĄ͙̺̩̫̟̞͇̻̩̤͓̫͕͗̄ͩ̿͆̀̾ͥ̎̂́ͬ͋ͣ͑ͦ̒ͦ̚͘À̢̨͚̟̼̣͎̖͕͕̞͚͍̩ͣͤ̆̐ ̋͊ͭ͜͞Ă̛͈̭̟̰̱͔̥̇̎̓ͫ͑̀̚̕͡A̫͇̦̮̞̮͆̑ͮ̿̔͒́̑͌͆ͨ́̒̏̄̕͢A̶͊̔͆̏̅ͭ̿̑҉̟̙̜̜̘͈̖̰̯̣̹A̸̧͕͕͍̯̫͇̱̖ ̗̎̄̅̽̈́̊̄͊̂̒̈́͐́̄͜͞Ą̰̞̱͈̩̦̮̗̿̐̅ͣ̓ͥͬ̍ͯ͑ͤA̶̧̰̬̮̜̠̫̳̮̪͗ͦ͐̉͊͆̊̓ͦ̍͋̓̋̌͘A̡̛͔͓̺̠͚̯̱̲̺̤̥ ̝̼̻̻͊̊̊ͮͥ͜͜ͅA̧̮̘̱͍̥̜͓̍ͯ̿̓̒ͫͦ͑̔͐ͧ͗̊̈́ͦ͋̀͜Ăͯ̈̄̓ͪ̉͑̐ͫ̐̀̒̆̍̄̋̏̔҉̴̶̤̠̜̬̘͚̹͖̕͜A̸̡̜̖̪̥̺ ̟̳͕̦̗͇ͨ̈̐͛̓ͦͯ͘A̗̭̦͖̲̿̒͒̉͠͝ͅȦ̸̡̤͇̱̘̫̬͖̟̗̟̙̼̦̣̬̘ͤ͌̍͛ͩ͗̃̃͗̊̓̇̔̚͠A̓͛̓̒̀ͦ͗̿͂̈̄̈̐͏̢̥̺̞ ͡ͅͅẠ̛͚̜̗ͩ̓̋̾́͘͝͞A̶̺͙̱̘̬͖̦̳̥̪̞̬̯̙͌̎̍̓ͩ́̃̌ͣͣͣ͢͟A̻̪͚̠̠̠̳̭̠̺͚͈͍̼̦̼̘̬̙͛͂ͫ̇͐̎̇̿ͮ́Ȃ̧̝̮̭ ̘̩͓̱͙̰͇̥̬̪̗̯͍̇̓͌ͪ̋ͭ̋ͪ̂͑͊͗̉͘͢͝A͇̻̥̫̱̥̼̞͔͍͚̙͙̳̗ͣ̉̉̾͗̚͜A͑̀ͦͮͫ̒͋́͊̽ͮ̓ͦ͂ͭ͂̍͠҉̶̭̭͉̤̼̖̞ ̠͍̩̹͉̪̱͓͕̫A͕̱̩̜̩͑ͭ̊̄̔ͦ̔̎ͮ̾̈͌̂͜͡A̷̤͖͉͎̬̩̯̝͎͙̤̺̎͑ͪͬ͘͡A̴̻͙̼̟̟͓̝ͯ͑̓̿̌͊͊̿̌̀͊ͪͩ̕Ạ͎͓̬̤̳ ̏̆ͤ́̐͢͝Â̴̸̶̸͈̹̪͉̣̬̬͖̰̫̭̭̠̞̘͔͚̼̍̐̾̽̉̈́̒ͬ͐͊͆̒͛͞Ą͙̺̩̫̟̞͇̻̩̤͓̫͕͗̄ͩ̿͆̀̾ͥ̎̂́ͬ͋ͣ͑ͦ̒ͦ̚͘À̢̨͚̟̼̣͎̖͕͕̞͚͍̩ͣͤ̆̐ ̋͊ͭ͜͞Ă̛͈̭̟̰̱͔̥̇̎̓ͫ͑̀̚̕͡A̫͇̦̮̞̮͆̑ͮ̿̔͒́̑͌͆ͨ́̒̏̄̕͢A̶͊̔͆̏̅ͭ̿̑҉̟̙̜̜̘͈̖̰̯̣̹A̸̧͕͕͍̯̫͇̱̖ ̗̎̄̅̽̈́̊̄͊̂̒̈́͐́̄͜͞Ą̰̞̱͈̩̦̮̗̿̐̅ͣ̓ͥͬ̍ͯ͑ͤA̶̧̰̬̮̜̠̫̳̮̪͗ͦ͐̉͊͆̊̓ͦ̍͋̓̋̌͘A̡̛͔͓̺̠͚̯̱̲̺̤̥ ̝̼̻̻͊̊̊ͮͥ͜͜ͅA̧̮̘̱͍̥̜͓̍ͯ̿̓̒ͫͦ͑̔͐ͧ͗̊̈́ͦ͋̀͜Ăͯ̈̄̓ͪ̉͑̐ͫ̐̀̒̆̍̄̋̏̔҉̴̶̤̠̜̬̘͚̹͖̕͜A̸̡̜̖̪̥̺ ̟̳͕̦̗͇ͨ̈̐͛̓ͦͯ͘A̗̭̦͖̲̿̒͒̉͠͝ͅȦ̸̡̤͇̱̘̫̬͖̟̗̟̙̼̦̣̬̘ͤ͌̍͛ͩ͗̃̃͗̊̓̇̔̚͠A̓͛̓̒̀ͦ͗̿͂̈̄̈̐͏̢̥̺̞ ͡ͅͅẠ̛͚̜̗ͩ̓̋̾́͘͝͞A̶̺͙̱̘̬͖̦̳̥̪̞̬̯̙͌̎̍̓ͩ́̃̌ͣͣͣ͢͟A̻̪͚̠̠̠̳̭̠̺͚͈͍̼̦̼̘̬̙͛͂ͫ̇͐̎̇̿ͮ́Ȃ̧̝̮̭ ̘̩͓̱͙̰͇̥̬̪̗̯͍̇̓͌ͪ̋ͭ̋ͪ̂͑͊͗̉͘͢͝A͇̻̥̫̱̥̼̞͔͍͚̙͙̳̗ͣ̉̉̾͗̚͜A͑̀ͦͮͫ̒͋́͊̽ͮ̓ͦ͂ͭ͂̍͠҉̶̭̭͉̤̼̖̞ ̠͍̩̹͉̪̱͓͕̫A͕̱̩̜̩͑ͭ̊̄̔ͦ̔̎ͮ̾̈͌̂͜͡A̷̤͖͉͎̬̩̯̝͎͙̤̺̎͑ͪͬ͘͡A̴̻͙̼̟̟͓̝ͯ͑̓̿̌͊͊̿̌̀͊ͪͩ̕Ạ͎͓̬̤̳ ̏̆ͤ́̐͢͝Â̴̸̶̸͈̹̪͉̣̬̬͖̰̫̭̭̠̞̘͔͚̼̍̐̾̽̉̈́̒ͬ͐͊͆̒͛͞Ą͙̺̩̫̟̞͇̻̩̤͓̫͕͗̄ͩ̿͆̀̾ͥ̎̂́ͬ͋ͣ͑ͦ̒ͦ̚͘À̢̨͚̟̼̣͎̖͕͕̞͚͍̩ͣͤ̆̐ ̋͊ͭ͜͞Ă̛͈̭̟̰̱͔̥̇̎̓ͫ͑̀̚̕͡A̫͇̦̮̞̮͆̑ͮ̿̔͒́̑͌͆ͨ́̒̏̄̕͢A̶͊̔͆̏̅ͭ̿̑҉̟̙̜̜̘͈̖̰̯̣̹A̸̧͕͕͍̯̫͇̱̖ ̗̎̄̅̽̈́̊̄͊̂̒̈́͐́̄͜͞Ą̰̞̱͈̩̦̮̗̿̐̅ͣ̓ͥͬ̍ͯ͑ͤA̶̧̰̬̮̜̠̫̳̮̪͗ͦ͐̉͊͆̊̓ͦ̍͋̓̋̌͘A̡̛͔͓̺̠͚̯̱̲̺̤̥ ̝̼̻̻͊̊̊ͮͥ͜͜ͅA̧̮̘̱͍̥̜͓̍ͯ̿̓̒ͫͦ͑̔͐ͧ͗̊̈́ͦ͋̀͜Ăͯ̈̄̓ͪ̉͑̐ͫ̐̀̒̆̍̄̋̏̔҉̴̶̤̠̜̬̘͚̹͖̕͜A̸̡̜̖̪̥̺ ̟̳͕̦̗͇ͨ̈̐͛̓ͦͯ͘A̗̭̦͖̲̿̒͒̉͠͝ͅȦ̸̡̤͇̱̘̫̬͖̟̗̟̙̼̦̣̬̘ͤ͌̍͛ͩ͗̃̃͗̊̓̇̔̚͠A̓͛̓̒̀ͦ͗̿͂̈̄̈̐͏̢̥̺̞ ͡ͅͅẠ̛͚̜̗ͩ̓̋̾́͘͝͞A̶̺͙̱̘̬͖̦̳̥̪̞̬̯̙͌̎̍̓ͩ́̃̌ͣͣͣ͢͟A̻̪͚̠̠̠̳̭̠̺͚͈͍̼̦̼̘̬̙͛͂ͫ̇͐̎̇̿ͮ́Ȃ̧̝̮̭ ̘̩͓̱͙̰͇̥̬̪̗̯͍̇̓͌ͪ̋ͭ̋ͪ̂͑͊͗̉͘͢͝A͇̻̥̫̱̥̼̞͔͍͚̙͙̳̗ͣ̉̉̾͗̚͜A͑̀ͦͮͫ̒͋́͊̽ͮ̓ͦ͂ͭ͂̍͠҉̶̭̭͉̤̼̖̞ ̠͍̩̹͉̪̱͓͕̫A͕̱̩̜̩͑ͭ̊̄̔ͦ̔̎ͮ̾̈͌̂͜͡A̷̤͖͉͎̬̩̯̝͎͙̤̺̎͑ͪͬ͘͡A̴̻͙̼̟̟͓̝ͯ͑̓̿̌͊͊̿̌̀͊ͪͩ̕Ạ͎͓̬̤̳ ̏̆ͤ́̐͢͝Â̴̸̶̸͈̹̪͉̣̬̬͖̰̫̭̭̠̞̘͔͚̼̍̐̾̽̉̈́̒ͬ͐͊͆̒͛͞Ą͙̺̩̫̟̞͇̻̩̤͓̫͕͗̄ͩ̿͆̀̾ͥ̎̂́ͬ͋ͣ͑ͦ̒ͦ̚͘À̢̨͚̟̼̣͎̖͕͕̞͚͍̩ͣͤ̆̐ ̋͊ͭ͜͞Ă̛͈̭̟̰̱͔̥̇̎̓ͫ͑̀̚̕͡A̫͇̦̮̞̮͆̑ͮ̿̔͒́̑͌͆ͨ́̒̏̄̕͢A̶͊̔͆̏̅ͭ̿̑҉̟̙̜̜̘͈̖̰̯̣̹A̸̧͕͕͍̯̫͇̱̖ ̗̎̄̅̽̈́̊̄͊̂̒̈́͐́̄͜͞Ą̰̞̱͈̩̦̮̗̿̐̅ͣ̓ͥͬ̍ͯ͑ͤA̶̧̰̬̮̜̠̫̳̮̪͗ͦ͐̉͊͆̊̓ͦ̍͋̓̋̌͘A̡̛͔͓̺̠͚̯̱̲̺̤̥ ̝̼̻̻͊̊̊ͮͥ͜͜ͅA̧̮̘̱͍̥̜͓̍ͯ̿̓̒ͫͦ͑̔͐ͧ͗̊̈́ͦ͋̀͜Ăͯ̈̄̓ͪ̉͑̐ͫ̐̀̒̆̍̄̋̏̔҉̴̶̤̠̜̬̘͚̹͖̕͜A̸̡̜̖̪̥̺ ̟̳͕̦̗͇ͨ̈̐͛̓ͦͯ͘A̗̭̦͖̲̿̒͒̉͠͝ͅȦ̸̡̤͇̱̘̫̬͖̟̗̟̙̼̦̣̬̘ͤ͌̍͛ͩ͗̃̃͗̊̓̇̔̚͠A̓͛̓̒̀ͦ͗̿͂̈̄̈̐͏̢̥̺̞ ͡ͅͅẠ̛͚̜̗ͩ̓̋̾́͘͝͞A̶̺͙̱̘̬͖̦̳̥̪̞̬̯̙͌̎̍̓ͩ́̃̌ͣͣͣ͢͟A̻̪͚̠̠̠̳̭̠̺͚͈͍̼̦̼̘̬̙͛͂ͫ̇͐̎̇̿ͮ́Ȃ̧̝̮̭ ̘̩͓̱͙̰͇̥̬̪̗̯͍̇̓͌ͪ̋ͭ̋ͪ̂͑͊͗̉͘͢͝A͇̻̥̫̱̥̼̞͔͍͚̙͙̳̗ͣ̉̉̾͗̚͜A͑̀ͦͮͫ̒͋́͊̽ͮ̓ͦ͂ͭ͂̍͠҉̶̭̭͉̤̼̖̞ ̠͍̩̹͉̪̱͓͕̫A͕̱̩̜̩͑ͭ̊̄̔ͦ̔̎ͮ̾̈͌̂͜͡A̷̤͖͉͎̬̩̯̝͎͙̤̺̎͑ͪͬ͘͡A̴̻͙̼̟̟͓̝ͯ͑̓̿̌͊͊̿̌̀͊ͪͩ̕Ạ͎͓̬̤̳ ̏̆ͤ́̐͢͝Â̴̸̶̸͈̹̪͉̣̬̬͖̰̫̭̭̠̞̘͔͚̼̍̐̾̽̉̈́̒ͬ͐͊͆̒͛͞Ą͙̺̩̫̟̞͇̻̩̤͓̫͕͗̄ͩ̿͆̀̾ͥ̎̂́ͬ͋ͣ͑ͦ̒ͦ̚͘À̢̨͚̟̼̣͎̖͕͕̞͚͍̩ͣͤ̆̐ ̋͊ͭ͜͞Ă̛͈̭̟̰̱͔̥̇̎̓ͫ͑̀̚̕͡A̫͇̦̮̞̮͆̑ͮ̿̔͒́̑͌͆ͨ́̒̏̄̕͢A̶͊̔͆̏̅ͭ̿̑҉̟̙̜̜̘͈̖̰̯̣̹A̸̧͕͕͍̯̫͇̱̖ ̗̎̄̅̽̈́̊̄͊̂̒̈́͐́̄͜͞Ą̰̞̱͈̩̦̮̗̿̐̅ͣ̓ͥͬ̍ͯ͑ͤA̶̧̰̬̮̜̠̫̳̮̪͗ͦ͐̉͊͆̊̓ͦ̍͋̓̋̌͘A̡̛͔͓̺̠͚̯̱̲̺̤̥ ̝̼̻̻͊̊̊ͮͥ͜͜ͅA̧̮̘̱͍̥̜͓̍ͯ̿̓̒ͫͦ͑̔͐ͧ͗̊̈́ͦ͋̀͜Ăͯ̈̄̓ͪ̉͑̐ͫ̐̀̒̆̍̄̋̏̔҉̴̶̤̠̜̬̘͚̹͖̕͜A̸̡̜̖̪̥̺ ̟̳͕̦̗͇ͨ̈̐͛̓ͦͯ͘A̗̭̦͖̲̿̒͒̉͠͝ͅȦ̸̡̤͇̱̘̫̬͖̟̗̟̙̼̦̣̬̘ͤ͌̍͛ͩ͗̃̃͗̊̓̇̔̚͠A̓͛̓̒̀ͦ͗̿͂̈̄̈̐͏̢̥̺̞ ͡ͅͅẠ̛͚̜̗ͩ̓̋̾́͘͝͞A̶̺͙̱̘̬͖̦̳̥̪̞̬̯̙͌̎̍̓ͩ́̃̌ͣͣͣ͢͟A̻̪͚̠̠̠̳̭̠̺͚͈͍̼̦̼̘̬̙͛͂ͫ̇͐̎̇̿ͮ́Ȃ̧̝̮̭ ̘̩͓̱͙̰͇̥̬̪̗̯͍̇̓͌ͪ̋ͭ̋ͪ̂͑͊͗̉͘͢͝A͇̻̥̫̱̥̼̞͔͍͚̙͙̳̗ͣ̉̉̾͗̚͜A͑̀ͦͮͫ̒͋́͊̽ͮ̓ͦ͂ͭ͂̍͠҉̶̭̭͉̤̼̖̞ ̠͍̩̹͉̪̱͓͕̫A͕̱̩̜̩͑ͭ̊̄̔ͦ̔̎ͮ̾̈͌̂͜͡A̷̤͖͉͎̬̩̯̝͎͙̤̺̎͑ͪͬ͘͡A̴̻͙̼̟̟͓̝ͯ͑̓̿̌͊͊̿̌̀͊ͪͩ̕Ạ͎͓̬̤̳ ̏̆ͤ́̐͢͝Â̴̸̶̸͈̹̪͉̣̬̬͖̰̫̭̭̠̞̘͔͚̼̍̐̾̽̉̈́̒ͬ͐͊͆̒͛͞Ą͙̺̩̫̟̞͇̻̩̤͓̫͕͗̄ͩ̿͆̀̾ͥ̎̂́ͬ͋ͣ͑ͦ̒ͦ̚͘À̢̨͚̟̼̣͎̖͕͕̞͚͍̩ͣͤ̆̐ ̋͊ͭ͜͞Ă̛͈̭̟̰̱͔̥̇̎̓ͫ͑̀̚̕͡A̫͇̦̮̞̮͆̑ͮ̿̔͒́̑͌͆ͨ́̒̏̄̕͢A̶͊̔͆̏̅ͭ̿̑҉̟̙̜̜̘͈̖̰̯̣̹A̸̧͕͕͍̯̫͇̱̖ ̗̎̄̅̽̈́̊̄͊̂̒̈́͐́̄͜͞Ą̰̞̱͈̩̦̮̗̿̐̅ͣ̓ͥͬ̍ͯ͑ͤA̶̧̰̬̮̜̠̫̳̮̪͗ͦ͐̉͊͆̊̓ͦ̍͋̓̋̌͘A̡̛͔͓̺̠͚̯̱̲̺̤̥ ̝̼̻̻͊̊̊ͮͥ͜͜ͅA̧̮̘̱͍̥̜͓̍ͯ̿̓̒ͫͦ͑̔͐ͧ͗̊̈́ͦ͋̀͜Ăͯ̈̄̓ͪ̉͑̐ͫ̐̀̒̆̍̄̋̏̔҉̴̶̤̠̜̬̘͚̹͖̕͜A̸̡̜̖̪̥̺ ̟̳͕̦̗͇ͨ̈̐͛̓ͦͯ͘A̗̭̦͖̲̿̒͒̉͠͝ͅȦ̸̡̤͇̱̘̫̬͖̟̗̟̙̼̦̣̬̘ͤ͌̍͛ͩ͗̃̃͗̊̓̇̔̚͠A̓͛̓̒̀ͦ͗̿͂̈̄̈̐͏̢̥̺̞ ͡ͅͅẠ̛͚̜̗ͩ̓̋̾́͘͝͞A̶̺͙̱̘̬͖̦̳̥̪̞̬̯̙͌̎̍̓ͩ́̃̌ͣͣͣ͢͟A̻̪͚̠̠̠̳̭̠̺͚͈͍̼̦̼̘̬̙͛͂ͫ̇͐̎̇̿ͮ́Ȃ̧̝̮̭ ̘̩͓̱͙̰͇̥̬̪̗̯͍̇̓͌ͪ̋ͭ̋ͪ̂͑͊͗̉͘͢͝A͇̻̥̫̱̥̼̞͔͍͚̙͙̳̗ͣ̉̉̾͗̚͜A͑̀ͦͮͫ̒͋́͊̽ͮ̓ͦ͂ͭ͂̍͠҉̶̭̭͉̤̼̖̞ ̠͍̩̹͉̪̱͓͕̫A͕̱̩̜̩͑ͭ̊̄̔ͦ̔̎ͮ̾̈͌̂͜͡A̷̤͖͉͎̬̩̯̝͎͙̤̺̎͑ͪͬ͘͡A̴̻͙̼̟̟͓̝ͯ͑̓̿̌͊͊̿̌̀͊ͪͩ̕Ạ͎͓̬̤̳ ̏̆ͤ́̐͢͝Â̴̸̶̸͈̹̪͉̣̬̬͖̰̫̭̭̠̞̘͔͚̼̍̐̾̽̉̈́̒ͬ͐͊͆̒͛͞Ą͙̺̩̫̟̞͇̻̩̤͓̫͕͗̄ͩ̿͆̀̾ͥ̎̂́ͬ͋ͣ͑ͦ̒ͦ̚͘À̢̨͚̟̼̣͎̖͕͕̞͚͍̩ͣͤ̆̐ ̋͊ͭ͜͞Ă̛͈̭̟̰̱͔̥̇̎̓ͫ͑̀̚̕͡A̫͇̦̮̞̮͆̑ͮ̿̔͒́̑͌͆ͨ́̒̏̄̕͢A̶͊̔͆̏̅ͭ̿̑҉̟̙̜̜̘͈̖̰̯̣̹A̸̧͕͕͍̯̫͇̱̖ ̗̎̄̅̽̈́̊̄͊̂̒̈́͐́̄͜͞Ą̰̞̱͈̩̦̮̗̿̐̅ͣ̓ͥͬ̍ͯ͑ͤA̶̧̰̬̮̜̠̫̳̮̪͗ͦ͐̉͊͆̊̓ͦ̍͋̓̋̌͘A̡̛͔͓̺̠͚̯̱̲̺̤̥ ̝̼̻̻͊̊̊ͮͥ͜͜ͅA̧̮̘̱͍̥̜͓̍ͯ̿̓̒ͫͦ͑̔͐ͧ͗̊̈́ͦ͋̀͜Ăͯ̈̄̓ͪ̉͑̐ͫ̐̀̒̆̍̄̋̏̔҉̴̶̤̠̜̬̘͚̹͖̕͜A̸̡̜̖̪̥̺ ̟̳͕̦̗͇ͨ̈̐͛̓ͦͯ͘A̗̭̦͖̲̿̒͒̉͠͝ͅȦ̸̡̤͇̱̘̫̬͖̟̗̟̙̼̦̣̬̘ͤ͌̍͛ͩ͗̃̃͗̊̓̇̔̚͠A̓͛̓̒̀ͦ͗̿͂̈̄̈̐͏̢̥̺̞ ͡ͅͅẠ̛͚̜̗ͩ̓̋̾́͘͝͞A̶̺͙̱̘̬͖̦̳̥̪̞̬̯̙͌̎̍̓ͩ́̃̌ͣͣͣ͢͟A̻̪͚̠̠̠̳̭̠̺͚͈͍̼̦̼̘̬̙͛͂ͫ̇͐̎̇̿ͮ́Ȃ̧̝̮̭ ̘̩͓̱͙̰͇̥̬̪̗̯͍̇̓͌ͪ̋ͭ̋ͪ̂͑͊͗̉͘͢͝A͇̻̥̫̱̥̼̞͔͍͚̙͙̳̗ͣ̉̉̾͗̚͜A͑̀ͦͮͫ̒͋́͊̽ͮ̓ͦ͂ͭ͂̍͠҉̶̭̭͉̤̼̖̞ ̠͍̩̹͉̪̱͓͕̫A͕̱̩̜̩͑ͭ̊̄̔ͦ̔̎ͮ̾̈͌̂͜͡A̷̤͖͉͎̬̩̯̝͎͙̤̺̎͑ͪͬ͘͡A̴̻͙̼̟̟͓̝ͯ͑̓̿̌͊͊̿̌̀͊ͪͩ̕Ạ͎͓̬̤̳ ̏̆ͤ́̐͢͝Â̴̸̶̸͈̹̪͉̣̬̬͖̰̫̭̭̠̞̘͔͚̼̍̐̾̽̉̈́̒ͬ͐͊͆̒͛͞Ą͙̺̩̫̟̞͇̻̩̤͓̫͕͗̄ͩ̿͆̀̾ͥ̎̂́ͬ͋ͣ͑ͦ̒ͦ̚͘À̢̨͚̟̼̣͎̖͕͕̞͚͍̩ͣͤ̆̐ ̋͊ͭ͜͞Ă̛͈̭̟̰̱͔̥̇̎̓ͫ͑̀̚̕͡A̫͇̦̮̞̮͆̑ͮ̿̔͒́̑͌͆ͨ́̒̏̄̕͢A̶͊̔͆̏̅ͭ̿̑҉̟̙̜̜̘͈̖̰̯̣̹A̸̧͕͕͍̯̫͇̱̖ ̗̎̄̅̽̈́̊̄͊̂̒̈́͐́̄͜͞Ą̰̞̱͈̩̦̮̗̿̐̅ͣ̓ͥͬ̍ͯ͑ͤA̶̧̰̬̮̜̠̫̳̮̪͗ͦ͐̉͊͆̊̓ͦ̍͋̓̋̌͘A̡̛͔͓̺̠͚̯̱̲̺̤̥ ̝̼̻̻͊̊̊ͮͥ͜͜ͅA̧̮̘̱͍̥̜͓̍ͯ̿̓̒ͫͦ͑̔͐ͧ͗̊̈́ͦ͋̀͜Ăͯ̈̄̓ͪ̉͑̐ͫ̐̀̒̆̍̄̋̏̔҉̴̶̤̠̜̬̘͚̹͖̕͜A̸̡̜̖̪̥̺ ̟̳͕̦̗͇ͨ̈̐͛̓ͦͯ͘A̗̭̦͖̲̿̒͒̉͠͝ͅȦ̸̡̤͇̱̘̫̬͖̟̗̟̙̼̦̣̬̘ͤ͌̍͛ͩ͗̃̃͗̊̓̇̔̚͠A̓͛̓̒̀ͦ͗̿͂̈̄̈̐͏̢̥̺̞ ͡ͅͅẠ̛͚̜̗ͩ̓̋̾́͘͝͞A̶̺͙̱̘̬͖̦̳̥̪̞̬̯̙͌̎̍̓ͩ́̃̌ͣͣͣ͢͟A̻̪͚̠̠̠̳̭̠̺͚͈͍̼̦̼̘̬̙͛͂ͫ̇͐̎̇̿ͮ́Ȃ̧̝̮̭ ̘̩͓̱͙̰͇̥̬̪̗̯͍̇̓͌ͪ̋ͭ̋ͪ̂͑͊͗̉͘͢͝A͇̻̥̫̱̥̼̞͔͍͚̙͙̳̗ͣ̉̉̾͗̚͜A͑̀ͦͮͫ̒͋́͊̽ͮ̓ͦ͂ͭ͂̍͠҉̶̭̭͉̤̼̖̞ ̠͍̩̹͉̪̱͓͕̫A͕̱̩̜̩͑ͭ̊̄̔ͦ̔̎ͮ̾̈͌̂͜͡A̷̤͖͉͎̬̩̯̝͎͙̤̺̎͑ͪͬ͘͡A̴̻͙̼̟̟͓̝ͯ͑̓̿̌͊͊̿̌̀͊ͪͩ̕Ạ͎͓̬̤̳ ̏̆ͤ́̐͢͝Â̴̸̶̸͈̹̪͉̣̬̬͖̰̫̭̭̠̞̘͔͚̼̍̐̾̽̉̈́̒ͬ͐͊͆̒͛͞Ą͙̺̩̫̟̞͇̻̩̤͓̫͕͗̄ͩ̿͆̀̾ͥ̎̂́ͬ͋ͣ͑ͦ̒ͦ̚͘À̢̨͚̟̼̣͎̖͕͕̞͚͍̩ͣͤ̆̐ ̋͊ͭ͜͞Ă̛͈̭̟̰̱͔̥̇̎̓ͫ͑̀̚̕͡A̫͇̦̮̞̮͆̑ͮ̿̔͒́̑͌͆ͨ́̒̏̄̕͢A̶͊̔͆̏̅ͭ̿̑҉̟̙̜̜̘͈̖̰̯̣̹A̸̧͕͕͍̯̫͇̱̖ ̗̎̄̅̽̈́̊̄͊̂̒̈́͐́̄͜͞Ą̰̞̱͈̩̦̮̗̿̐̅ͣ̓ͥͬ̍ͯ͑ͤA̶̧̰̬̮̜̠̫̳̮̪͗ͦ͐̉͊͆̊̓ͦ̍͋̓̋̌͘A̡̛͔͓̺̠͚̯̱̲̺̤̥ ̝̼̻̻͊̊̊ͮͥ͜͜ͅA̧̮̘̱͍̥̜͓̍ͯ̿̓̒ͫͦ͑̔͐ͧ͗̊̈́ͦ͋̀͜Ăͯ̈̄̓ͪ̉͑̐ͫ̐̀̒̆̍̄̋̏̔҉̴̶̤̠̜̬̘͚̹͖̕͜A̸̡̜̖̪̥̺ ̟̳͕̦̗͇ͨ̈̐͛̓ͦͯ͘A̗̭̦͖̲̿̒͒̉͠͝ͅȦ̸̡̤͇̱̘̫̬͖̟̗̟̙̼̦̣̬̘ͤ͌̍͛ͩ͗̃̃͗̊̓̇̔̚͠A̓͛̓̒̀ͦ͗̿͂̈̄̈̐͏̢̥̺̞ ͡ͅͅẠ̛͚̜̗ͩ̓̋̾́͘͝͞A̶̺͙̱̘̬͖̦̳̥̪̞̬̯̙͌̎̍̓ͩ́̃̌ͣͣͣ͢͟A̻̪͚̠̠̠̳̭̠̺͚͈͍̼̦̼̘̬̙͛͂ͫ̇͐̎̇̿ͮ́Ȃ̧̝̮̭ ̘̩͓̱͙̰͇̥̬̪̗̯͍̇̓͌ͪ̋ͭ̋ͪ̂͑͊͗̉͘͢͝A͇̻̥̫̱̥̼̞͔͍͚̙͙̳̗ͣ̉̉̾͗̚͜A͑̀ͦͮͫ̒͋́͊̽ͮ̓ͦ͂ͭ͂̍͠҉̶̭̭͉̤̼̖̞ ̠͍̩̹͉̪̱͓͕̫A͕̱̩̜̩͑ͭ̊̄̔ͦ̔̎ͮ̾̈͌̂͜͡A̷̤͖͉͎̬̩̯̝͎͙̤̺̎͑ͪͬ͘͡A̴̻͙̼̟̟͓̝ͯ͑̓̿̌͊͊̿̌̀͊ͪͩ̕Ạ͎͓̬̤̳ ̏̆ͤ́̐͢͝Â̴̸̶̸͈̹̪͉̣̬̬͖̰̫̭̭̠̞̘͔͚̼̍̐̾̽̉̈́̒ͬ͐͊͆̒͛͞Ą͙̺̩̫̟̞͇̻̩̤͓̫͕͗̄ͩ̿͆̀̾ͥ̎̂́ͬ͋ͣ͑ͦ̒ͦ̚͘À̢̨͚̟̼̣͎̖͕͕̞͚͍̩ͣͤ̆̐ ̋͊ͭ͜͞Ă̛͈̭̟̰̱͔̥̇̎̓ͫ͑̀̚̕͡A̫͇̦̮̞̮͆̑ͮ̿̔͒́̑͌͆ͨ́̒̏̄̕͢A̶͊̔͆̏̅ͭ̿̑҉̟̙̜̜̘͈̖̰̯̣̹A̸̧͕͕͍̯̫͇̱̖ ̗̎̄̅̽̈́̊̄͊̂̒̈́͐́̄͜͞Ą̰̞̱͈̩̦̮̗̿̐̅ͣ̓ͥͬ̍ͯ͑ͤA̶̧̰̬̮̜̠̫̳̮̪͗ͦ͐̉͊͆̊̓ͦ̍͋̓̋̌͘A̡̛͔͓̺̠͚̯̱̲̺̤̥ ̝̼̻̻͊̊̊ͮͥ͜͜ͅA̧̮̘̱͍̥̜͓̍ͯ̿̓̒ͫͦ͑̔͐ͧ͗̊̈́ͦ͋̀͜Ăͯ̈̄̓ͪ̉͑̐ͫ̐̀̒̆̍̄̋̏̔҉̴̶̤̠̜̬̘͚̹͖̕͜A̸̡̜̖̪̥̺ ̟̳͕̦̗͇ͨ̈̐͛̓ͦͯ͘A̗̭̦͖̲̿̒͒̉͠͝ͅȦ̸̡̤͇̱̘̫̬͖̟̗̟̙̼̦̣̬̘ͤ͌̍͛ͩ͗̃̃͗̊̓̇̔̚͠A̓͛̓̒̀ͦ͗̿͂̈̄̈̐͏̢̥̺̞ ͡ͅͅẠ̛͚̜̗ͩ̓̋̾́͘͝͞A̶̺͙̱̘̬͖̦̳̥̪̞̬̯̙͌̎̍̓ͩ́̃̌ͣͣͣ͢͟A̻̪͚̠̠̠̳̭̠̺͚͈͍̼̦̼̘̬̙͛͂ͫ̇͐̎̇̿ͮ́Ȃ̧̝̮̭ ̘̩͓̱͙̰͇̥̬̪̗̯͍̇̓͌ͪ̋ͭ̋ͪ̂͑͊͗̉͘͢͝A͇̻̥̫̱̥̼̞͔͍͚̙͙̳̗ͣ̉̉̾͗̚͜A͑̀ͦͮͫ̒͋́͊̽ͮ̓ͦ͂ͭ͂̍͠҉̶̭̭͉̤̼̖̞ ̠͍̩̹͉̪̱͓͕̫A͕̱̩̜̩͑ͭ̊̄̔ͦ̔̎ͮ̾̈͌̂͜͡A̷̤͖͉͎̬̩̯̝͎͙̤̺̎͑ͪͬ͘͡A̴̻͙̼̟̟͓̝ͯ͑̓̿̌͊͊̿̌̀͊ͪͩ̕Ạ͎͓̬̤̳ ̏̆ͤ́̐͢͝Â̴̸̶̸͈̹̪͉̣̬̬͖̰̫̭̭̠̞̘͔͚̼̍̐̾̽̉̈́̒ͬ͐͊͆̒͛͞Ą͙̺̩̫̟̞͇̻̩̤͓̫͕͗̄ͩ̿͆̀̾ͥ̎̂́ͬ͋ͣ͑ͦ̒ͦ̚͘À̢̨͚̟̼̣͎̖͕͕̞͚͍̩ͣͤ̆̐ ̋͊ͭ͜͞Ă̛͈̭̟̰̱͔̥̇̎̓ͫ͑̀̚̕͡A̫͇̦̮̞̮͆̑ͮ̿̔͒́̑͌͆ͨ́̒̏̄̕͢A̶͊̔͆̏̅ͭ̿̑҉̟̙̜̜̘͈̖̰̯̣̹A̸̧͕͕͍̯̫͇̱̖ ̗̎̄̅̽̈́̊̄͊̂̒̈́͐́̄͜͞Ą̰̞̱͈̩̦̮̗̿̐̅ͣ̓ͥͬ̍ͯ͑ͤA̶̧̰̬̮̜̠̫̳̮̪͗ͦ͐̉͊͆̊̓ͦ̍͋̓̋̌͘A̡̛͔͓̺̠͚̯̱̲̺̤̥ ̝̼̻̻͊̊̊ͮͥ͜͜ͅA̧̮̘̱͍̥̜͓̍ͯ̿̓̒ͫͦ͑̔͐ͧ͗̊̈́ͦ͋̀͜Ăͯ̈̄̓ͪ̉͑̐ͫ̐̀̒̆̍̄̋̏̔҉̴̶̤̠̜̬̘͚̹͖̕͜A̸̡̜̖̪̥̺ ̟̳͕̦̗͇ͨ̈̐͛̓ͦͯ͘A̗̭̦͖̲̿̒͒̉͠͝ͅȦ̸̡̤͇̱̘̫̬͖̟̗̟̙̼̦̣̬̘ͤ͌̍͛ͩ͗̃̃͗̊̓̇̔̚͠A̓͛̓̒̀ͦ͗̿͂̈̄̈̐͏̢̥̺̞ ͡ͅͅẠ̛͚̜̗ͩ̓̋̾́͘͝͞A̶̺͙̱̘̬͖̦̳̥̪̞̬̯̙͌̎̍̓ͩ́̃̌ͣͣͣ͢͟A̻̪͚̠̠̠̳̭̠̺͚͈͍̼̦̼̘̬̙͛͂ͫ̇͐̎̇̿ͮ́Ȃ̧̝̮̭ ̘̩͓̱͙̰͇̥̬̪̗̯͍̇̓͌ͪ̋ͭ̋ͪ̂͑͊͗̉͘͢͝A͇̻̥̫̱̥̼̞͔͍͚̙͙̳̗ͣ̉̉̾͗̚͜A͑̀ͦͮͫ̒͋́͊̽ͮ̓ͦ͂ͭ͂̍͠҉̶̭̭͉̤̼̖̞ ̠͍̩̹͉̪̱͓͕̫A͕̱̩̜̩͑ͭ̊̄̔ͦ̔̎ͮ̾̈͌̂͜͡A̷̤͖͉͎̬̩̯̝͎͙̤̺̎͑ͪͬ͘͡A̴̻͙̼̟̟͓̝ͯ͑̓̿̌͊͊̿̌̀͊ͪͩ̕Ạ͎͓̬̤̳ ̏̆ͤ́̐͢͝Â̴̸̶̸͈̹̪͉̣̬̬͖̰̫̭̭̠̞̘͔͚̼̍̐̾̽̉̈́̒ͬ͐͊͆̒͛͞Ą͙̺̩̫̟̞͇̻̩̤͓̫͕͗̄ͩ̿͆̀̾ͥ̎̂́ͬ͋ͣ͑ͦ̒ͦ̚͘À̢̨͚̟̼̣͎̖͕͕̞͚͍̩ͣͤ̆̐ ̋͊ͭ͜͞Ă̛͈̭̟̰̱͔̥̇̎̓ͫ͑̀̚̕͡A̫͇̦̮̞̮͆̑ͮ̿̔͒́̑͌͆ͨ́̒̏̄̕͢A̶͊̔͆̏̅ͭ̿̑҉̟̙̜̜̘͈̖̰̯̣̹A̸̧͕͕͍̯̫͇̱̖ ̗̎̄̅̽̈́̊̄͊̂̒̈́͐́̄͜͞Ą̰̞̱͈̩̦̮̗̿̐̅ͣ̓ͥͬ̍ͯ͑ͤA̶̧̰̬̮̜̠̫̳̮̪͗ͦ͐̉͊͆̊̓ͦ̍͋̓̋̌͘A̡̛͔͓̺̠͚̯̱̲̺̤̥ ̝̼̻̻͊̊̊ͮͥ͜͜ͅA̧̮̘̱͍̥̜͓̍ͯ̿̓̒ͫͦ͑̔͐ͧ͗̊̈́ͦ͋̀͜Ăͯ̈̄̓ͪ̉͑̐ͫ̐̀̒̆̍̄̋̏̔҉̴̶̤̠̜̬̘͚̹͖̕͜A̸̡̜̖̪̥̺ ̟̳͕̦̗͇ͨ̈̐͛̓ͦͯ͘A̗̭̦͖̲̿̒͒̉͠͝ͅȦ̸̡̤͇̱̘̫̬͖̟̗̟̙̼̦̣̬̘ͤ͌̍͛ͩ͗̃̃͗̊̓̇̔̚͠A̓͛̓̒̀ͦ͗̿͂̈̄̈̐͏̢̥̺̞ ͡ͅͅẠ̛͚̜̗ͩ̓̋̾́͘͝͞A̶̺͙̱̘̬͖̦̳̥̪̞̬̯̙͌̎̍̓ͩ́̃̌ͣͣͣ͢͟A̻̪͚̠̠̠̳̭̠̺͚͈͍̼̦̼̘̬̙͛͂ͫ̇͐̎̇̿ͮ́Ȃ̧̝̮̭ ̘̩͓̱͙̰͇̥̬̪̗̯͍̇̓͌ͪ̋ͭ̋ͪ̂͑͊͗̉͘͢͝A͇̻̥̫̱̥̼̞͔͍͚̙͙̳̗ͣ̉̉̾͗̚͜A͑̀ͦͮͫ̒͋́͊̽ͮ̓ͦ͂ͭ͂̍͠҉̶̭̭͉̤̼̖̞ ̠͍̩̹͉̪̱͓͕̫A͕̱̩̜̩͑ͭ̊̄̔ͦ̔̎ͮ̾̈͌̂͜͡A̷̤͖͉͎̬̩̯̝͎͙̤̺̎͑ͪͬ͘͡A̴̻͙̼̟̟͓̝ͯ͑̓̿̌͊͊̿̌̀͊ͪͩ̕Ạ͎͓̬̤̳ ̏̆ͤ́̐͢͝Â̴̸̶̸͈̹̪͉̣̬̬͖̰̫̭̭̠̞̘͔͚̼̍̐̾̽̉̈́̒ͬ͐͊͆̒͛͞Ą͙̺̩̫̟̞͇̻̩̤͓̫͕͗̄ͩ̿͆̀̾ͥ̎̂́ͬ͋ͣ͑ͦ̒ͦ̚͘À̢̨͚̟̼̣͎̖͕͕̞͚͍̩ͣͤ̆̐ ̋͊ͭ͜͞Ă̛͈̭̟̰̱͔̥̇̎̓ͫ͑̀̚̕͡A̫͇̦̮̞̮͆̑ͮ̿̔͒́̑͌͆ͨ́̒̏̄̕͢A̶͊̔͆̏̅ͭ̿̑҉̟̙̜̜̘͈̖̰̯̣̹A̸̧͕͕͍̯̫͇̱̖ ̗̎̄̅̽̈́̊̄͊̂̒̈́͐́̄͜͞Ą̰̞̱͈̩̦̮̗̿̐̅ͣ̓ͥͬ̍ͯ͑ͤA̶̧̰̬̮̜̠̫̳̮̪͗ͦ͐̉͊͆̊̓ͦ̍͋̓̋̌͘A̡̛͔͓̺̠͚̯̱̲̺̤̥ ̝̼̻̻͊̊̊ͮͥ͜͜ͅA̧̮̘̱͍̥̜͓̍ͯ̿̓̒ͫͦ͑̔͐ͧ͗̊̈́ͦ͋̀͜Ăͯ̈̄̓ͪ̉͑̐ͫ̐̀̒̆̍̄̋̏̔҉̴̶̤̠̜̬̘͚̹͖̕͜A̸̡̜̖̪̥̺ ̟̳͕̦̗͇ͨ̈̐͛̓ͦͯ͘A̗̭̦͖̲̿̒͒̉͠͝ͅȦ̸̡̤͇̱̘̫̬͖̟̗̟̙̼̦̣̬̘ͤ͌̍͛ͩ͗̃̃͗̊̓̇̔̚͠A̓͛̓̒̀ͦ͗̿͂̈̄̈̐͏̢̥̺̞ ͡ͅͅẠ̛͚̜̗ͩ̓̋̾́͘͝͞A̶̺͙̱̘̬͖̦̳̥̪̞̬̯̙͌̎̍̓ͩ́̃̌ͣͣͣ͢͟A̻̪͚̠̠̠̳̭̠̺͚͈͍̼̦̼̘̬̙͛͂ͫ̇͐̎̇̿ͮ́Ȃ̧̝̮̭ ̘̩͓̱͙̰͇̥̬̪̗̯͍̇̓͌ͪ̋ͭ̋ͪ̂͑͊͗̉͘͢͝A͇̻̥̫̱̥̼̞͔͍͚̙͙̳̗ͣ̉̉̾͗̚͜A͑̀ͦͮͫ̒͋́͊̽ͮ̓ͦ͂ͭ͂̍͠҉̶̭̭͉̤̼̖̞ ̠͍̩̹͉̪̱͓͕̫A͕̱̩̜̩͑ͭ̊̄̔ͦ̔̎ͮ̾̈͌̂͜͡A̷̤͖͉͎̬̩̯̝͎͙̤̺̎͑ͪͬ͘͡A̴̻͙̼̟̟͓̝ͯ͑̓̿̌͊͊̿̌̀͊ͪͩ̕Ạ͎͓̬̤̳ ̏̆ͤ́̐͢͝Â̴̸̶̸͈̹̪͉̣̬̬͖̰̫̭̭̠̞̘͔͚̼̍̐̾̽̉̈́̒ͬ͐͊͆̒͛͞Ą͙̺̩̫̟̞͇̻̩̤͓̫͕͗̄ͩ̿͆̀̾ͥ̎̂́ͬ͋ͣ͑ͦ̒ͦ̚͘À̢̨͚̟̼̣͎̖͕͕̞͚͍̩ͣͤ̆̐ ̋͊ͭ͜͞Ă̛͈̭̟̰̱͔̥̇̎̓ͫ͑̀̚̕͡A̫͇̦̮̞̮͆̑ͮ̿̔͒́̑͌͆ͨ́̒̏̄̕͢A̶͊̔͆̏̅ͭ̿̑҉̟̙̜̜̘͈̖̰̯̣̹A̸̧͕͕͍̯̫͇̱̖ ̗̎̄̅̽̈́̊̄͊̂̒̈́͐́̄͜͞Ą̰̞̱͈̩̦̮̗̿̐̅ͣ̓ͥͬ̍ͯ͑ͤA̶̧̰̬̮̜̠̫̳̮̪͗ͦ͐̉͊͆̊̓ͦ̍͋̓̋̌͘A̡̛͔͓̺̠͚̯̱̲̺̤̥ ̝̼̻̻͊̊̊ͮͥ͜͜ͅA̧̮̘̱͍̥̜͓̍ͯ̿̓̒ͫͦ͑̔͐ͧ͗̊̈́ͦ͋̀͜Ăͯ̈̄̓ͪ̉͑̐ͫ̐̀̒̆̍̄̋̏̔҉̴̶̤̠̜̬̘͚̹͖̕͜A̸̡̜̖̪̥̺ ̟̳͕̦̗͇ͨ̈̐͛̓ͦͯ͘A̗̭̦͖̲̿̒͒̉͠͝ͅȦ̸̡̤͇̱̘̫̬͖̟̗̟̙̼̦̣̬̘ͤ͌̍͛ͩ͗̃̃͗̊̓̇̔̚͠A̓͛̓̒̀ͦ͗̿͂̈̄̈̐͏̢̥̺̞ ͡ͅͅẠ̛͚̜̗ͩ̓̋̾́͘͝͞A̶̺͙̱̘̬͖̦̳̥̪̞̬̯̙͌̎̍̓ͩ́̃̌ͣͣͣ͢͟A̻̪͚̠̠̠̳̭̠̺͚͈͍̼̦̼̘̬̙͛͂ͫ̇͐̎̇̿ͮ́Ȃ̧̝̮̭ ̘̩͓̱͙̰͇̥̬̪̗̯͍̇̓͌ͪ̋ͭ̋ͪ̂͑͊͗̉͘͢͝A͇̻̥̫̱̥̼̞͔͍͚̙͙̳̗ͣ̉̉̾͗̚͜A͑̀ͦͮͫ̒͋́͊̽ͮ̓ͦ͂ͭ͂̍͠҉̶̭̭͉̤̼̖̞ ̠͍̩̹͉̪̱͓͕̫A͕̱̩̜̩͑ͭ̊̄̔ͦ̔̎ͮ̾̈͌̂͜͡A̷̤͖͉͎̬̩̯̝͎͙̤̺̎͑ͪͬ͘͡A̴̻͙̼̟̟͓̝ͯ͑̓̿̌͊͊̿̌̀͊ͪͩ̕Ạ͎͓̬̤̳ ̏̆ͤ́̐͢͝Â̴̸̶̸͈̹̪͉̣̬̬͖̰̫̭̭̠̞̘͔͚̼̍̐̾̽̉̈́̒ͬ͐͊͆̒͛͞Ą͙̺̩̫̟̞͇̻̩̤͓̫͕͗̄ͩ̿͆̀̾ͥ̎̂́ͬ͋ͣ͑ͦ̒ͦ̚͘À̢̨͚̟̼̣͎̖͕͕̞͚͍̩ͣͤ̆̐ ̋͊ͭ͜͞Ă̛͈̭̟̰̱͔̥̇̎̓ͫ͑̀̚̕͡A̫͇̦̮̞̮͆̑ͮ̿̔͒́̑͌͆ͨ́̒̏̄̕͢A̶͊̔͆̏̅ͭ̿̑҉̟̙̜̜̘͈̖̰̯̣̹A̸̧͕͕͍̯̫͇̱̖ ̗̎̄̅̽̈́̊̄͊̂̒̈́͐́̄͜͞Ą̰̞̱͈̩̦̮̗̿̐̅ͣ̓ͥͬ̍ͯ͑ͤA̶̧̰̬̮̜̠̫̳̮̪͗ͦ͐̉͊͆̊̓ͦ̍͋̓̋̌͘A̡̛͔͓̺̠͚̯̱̲̺̤̥ ̝̼̻̻͊̊̊ͮͥ͜͜ͅA̧̮̘̱͍̥̜͓̍ͯ̿̓̒ͫͦ͑̔͐ͧ͗̊̈́ͦ͋̀͜Ăͯ̈̄̓ͪ̉͑̐ͫ̐̀̒̆̍̄̋̏̔҉̴̶̤̠̜̬̘͚̹͖̕͜A̸̡̜̖̪̥̺ ̟̳͕̦̗͇ͨ̈̐͛̓ͦͯ͘A̗̭̦͖̲̿̒͒̉͠͝ͅȦ̸̡̤͇̱̘̫̬͖̟̗̟̙̼̦̣̬̘ͤ͌̍͛ͩ͗̃̃͗̊̓̇̔̚͠A̓͛̓̒̀ͦ͗̿͂̈̄̈̐͏̢̥̺̞ ͡ͅͅẠ̛͚̜̗ͩ̓̋̾́͘͝͞A̶̺͙̱̘̬͖̦̳̥̪̞̬̯̙͌̎̍̓ͩ́̃̌ͣͣͣ͢͟A̻̪͚̠̠̠̳̭̠̺͚͈͍̼̦̼̘̬̙͛͂ͫ̇͐̎̇̿ͮ́Ȃ̧̝̮̭ ̘̩͓̱͙̰͇̥̬̪̗̯͍̇̓͌ͪ̋ͭ̋ͪ̂͑͊͗̉͘͢͝A͇̻̥̫̱̥̼̞͔͍͚̙͙̳̗ͣ̉̉̾͗̚͜A͑̀ͦͮͫ̒͋́͊̽ͮ̓ͦ͂ͭ͂̍͠҉̶̭̭͉̤̼̖̞ ̠͍̩̹͉̪̱͓͕̫A͕̱̩̜̩͑ͭ̊̄̔ͦ̔̎ͮ̾̈͌̂͜͡A̷̤͖͉͎̬̩̯̝͎͙̤̺̎͑ͪͬ͘͡A̴̻͙̼̟̟͓̝ͯ͑̓̿̌͊͊̿̌̀͊ͪͩ̕Ạ͎͓̬̤̳ ̏̆ͤ́̐͢͝Â̴̸̶̸͈̹̪͉̣̬̬͖̰̫̭̭̠̞̘͔͚̼̍̐̾̽̉̈́̒ͬ͐͊͆̒͛͞Ą͙̺̩̫̟̞͇̻̩̤͓̫͕͗̄ͩ̿͆̀̾ͥ̎̂́ͬ͋ͣ͑ͦ̒ͦ̚͘À̢̨͚̟̼̣͎̖͕͕̞͚͍̩ͣͤ̆̐ ̋͊ͭ͜͞Ă̛͈̭̟̰̱͔̥̇̎̓ͫ͑̀̚̕͡A̫͇̦̮̞̮͆̑ͮ̿̔͒́̑͌͆ͨ́̒̏̄̕͢A̶͊̔͆̏̅ͭ̿̑҉̟̙̜̜̘͈̖̰̯̣̹A̸̧͕͕͍̯̫͇̱̖ ̗̎̄̅̽̈́̊̄͊̂̒̈́͐́̄͜͞Ą̰̞̱͈̩̦̮̗̿̐̅ͣ̓ͥͬ̍ͯ͑ͤA̶̧̰̬̮̜̠̫̳̮̪͗ͦ͐̉͊͆̊̓ͦ̍͋̓̋̌͘A̡̛͔͓̺̠͚̯̱̲̺̤̥ ̝̼̻̻͊̊̊ͮͥ͜͜ͅA̧̮̘̱͍̥̜͓̍ͯ̿̓̒ͫͦ͑̔͐ͧ͗̊̈́ͦ͋̀͜Ăͯ̈̄̓ͪ̉͑̐ͫ̐̀̒̆̍̄̋̏̔҉̴̶̤̠̜̬̘͚̹͖̕͜A̸̡̜̖̪̥̺ ̟̳͕̦̗͇ͨ̈̐͛̓ͦͯ͘A̗̭̦͖̲̿̒͒̉͠͝ͅȦ̸̡̤͇̱̘̫̬͖̟̗̟̙̼̦̣̬̘ͤ͌̍͛ͩ͗̃̃͗̊̓̇̔̚͠A̓͛̓̒̀ͦ͗̿͂̈̄̈̐͏̢̥̺̞ ͡ͅͅẠ̛͚̜̗ͩ̓̋̾́͘͝͞A̶̺͙̱̘̬͖̦̳̥̪̞̬̯̙͌̎̍̓ͩ́̃̌ͣͣͣ͢͟A̻̪͚̠̠̠̳̭̠̺͚͈͍̼̦̼̘̬̙͛͂ͫ̇͐̎̇̿ͮ́Ȃ̧̝̮̭ ̘̩͓̱͙̰͇̥̬̪̗̯͍̇̓͌ͪ̋ͭ̋ͪ̂͑͊͗̉͘͢͝A͇̻̥̫̱̥̼̞͔͍͚̙͙̳̗ͣ̉̉̾͗̚͜A͑̀ͦͮͫ̒͋́͊̽ͮ̓ͦ͂ͭ͂̍͠҉̶̭̭͉̤̼̖̞ ̠͍̩̹͉̪̱͓͕̫A͕̱̩̜̩͑ͭ̊̄̔ͦ̔̎ͮ̾̈͌̂͜͡A̷̤͖͉͎̬̩̯̝͎͙̤̺̎͑ͪͬ͘͡A̴̻͙̼̟̟͓̝ͯ͑̓̿̌͊͊̿̌̀͊ͪͩ̕Ạ͎͓̬̤̳ ̏̆ͤ́̐͢͝Â̴̸̶̸͈̹̪͉̣̬̬͖̰̫̭̭̠̞̘͔͚̼̍̐̾̽̉̈́̒ͬ͐͊͆̒͛͞Ą͙̺̩̫̟̞͇̻̩̤͓̫͕͗̄ͩ̿͆̀̾ͥ̎̂́ͬ͋ͣ͑ͦ̒ͦ̚͘À̢̨͚̟̼̣͎̖͕͕̞͚͍̩ͣͤ̆̐ ̋͊ͭ͜͞Ă̛͈̭̟̰̱͔̥̇̎̓ͫ͑̀̚̕͡A̫͇̦̮̞̮͆̑ͮ̿̔͒́̑͌͆ͨ́̒̏̄̕͢A̶͊̔͆̏̅ͭ̿̑҉̟̙̜̜̘͈̖̰̯̣̹A̸̧͕͕͍̯̫͇̱̖ ̗̎̄̅̽̈́̊̄͊̂̒̈́͐́̄͜͞Ą̰̞̱͈̩̦̮̗̿̐̅ͣ̓ͥͬ̍ͯ͑ͤA̶̧̰̬̮̜̠̫̳̮̪͗ͦ͐̉͊͆̊̓ͦ̍͋̓̋̌͘A̡̛͔͓̺̠͚̯̱̲̺̤̥ ̝̼̻̻͊̊̊ͮͥ͜͜ͅA̧̮̘̱͍̥̜͓̍ͯ̿̓̒ͫͦ͑̔͐ͧ͗̊̈́ͦ͋̀͜Ăͯ̈̄̓ͪ̉͑̐ͫ̐̀̒̆̍̄̋̏̔҉̴̶̤̠̜̬̘͚̹͖̕͜A̸̡̜̖̪̥̺ ̟̳͕̦̗͇ͨ̈̐͛̓ͦͯ͘A̗̭̦͖̲̿̒͒̉͠͝ͅȦ̸̡̤͇̱̘̫̬͖̟̗̟̙̼̦̣̬̘ͤ͌̍͛ͩ͗̃̃͗̊̓̇̔̚͠A̓͛̓̒̀ͦ͗̿͂̈̄̈̐͏̢̥̺̞ ͡ͅͅẠ̛͚̜̗ͩ̓̋̾́͘͝͞A̶̺͙̱̘̬͖̦̳̥̪̞̬̯̙͌̎̍̓ͩ́̃̌ͣͣͣ͢͟A̻̪͚̠̠̠̳̭̠̺͚͈͍̼̦̼̘̬̙͛͂ͫ̇͐̎̇̿ͮ́Ȃ̧̝̮̭ ̘̩͓̱͙̰͇̥̬̪̗̯͍̇̓͌ͪ̋ͭ̋ͪ̂͑͊͗̉͘͢͝A͇̻̥̫̱̥̼̞͔͍͚̙͙̳̗ͣ̉̉̾͗̚͜A͑̀ͦͮͫ̒͋́͊̽ͮ̓ͦ͂ͭ͂̍͠҉̶̭̭͉̤̼̖̞ ̠͍̩̹͉̪̱͓͕̫A͕̱̩̜̩͑ͭ̊̄̔ͦ̔̎ͮ̾̈͌̂͜͡A̷̤͖͉͎̬̩̯̝͎͙̤̺̎͑ͪͬ͘͡A̴̻͙̼̟̟͓̝ͯ͑̓̿̌͊͊̿̌̀͊ͪͩ̕Ạ͎͓̬̤̳ ̏̆ͤ́̐͢͝Â̴̸̶̸͈̹̪͉̣̬̬͖̰̫̭̭̠̞̘͔͚̼̍̐̾̽̉̈́̒ͬ͐͊͆̒͛͞Ą͙̺̩̫̟̞͇̻̩̤͓̫͕͗̄ͩ̿͆̀̾ͥ̎̂́ͬ͋ͣ͑ͦ̒ͦ̚͘À̢̨͚̟̼̣͎̖͕͕̞͚͍̩ͣͤ̆̐ ̋͊ͭ͜͞Ă̛͈̭̟̰̱͔̥̇̎̓ͫ͑̀̚̕͡A̫͇̦̮̞̮͆̑ͮ̿̔͒́̑͌͆ͨ́̒̏̄̕͢A̶͊̔͆̏̅ͭ̿̑҉̟̙̜̜̘͈̖̰̯̣̹A̸̧͕͕͍̯̫͇̱̖ ̗̎̄̅̽̈́̊̄͊̂̒̈́͐́̄͜͞Ą̰̞̱͈̩̦̮̗̿̐̅ͣ̓ͥͬ̍ͯ͑ͤA̶̧̰̬̮̜̠̫̳̮̪͗ͦ͐̉͊͆̊̓ͦ̍͋̓̋̌͘A̡̛͔͓̺̠͚̯̱̲̺̤̥ ̝̼̻̻͊̊̊ͮͥ͜͜ͅA̧̮̘̱͍̥̜͓̍ͯ̿̓̒ͫͦ͑̔͐ͧ͗̊̈́ͦ͋̀͜Ăͯ̈̄̓ͪ̉͑̐ͫ̐̀̒̆̍̄̋̏̔҉̴̶̤̠̜̬̘͚̹͖̕͜A̸̡̜̖̪̥̺ ̟̳͕̦̗͇ͨ̈̐͛̓ͦͯ͘A̗̭̦͖̲̿̒͒̉͠͝ͅȦ̸̡̤͇̱̘̫̬͖̟̗̟̙̼̦̣̬̘ͤ͌̍͛ͩ͗̃̃͗̊̓̇̔̚͠A̓͛̓̒̀ͦ͗̿͂̈̄̈̐͏̢̥̺̞ ͡ͅͅẠ̛͚̜̗ͩ̓̋̾́͘͝͞A̶̺͙̱̘̬͖̦̳̥̪̞̬̯̙͌̎̍̓ͩ́̃̌ͣͣͣ͢͟A̻̪͚̠̠̠̳̭̠̺͚͈͍̼̦̼̘̬̙͛͂ͫ̇͐̎̇̿ͮ́Ȃ̧̝̮̭ ̘̩͓̱͙̰͇̥̬̪̗̯͍̇̓͌ͪ̋ͭ̋ͪ̂͑͊͗̉͘͢͝A͇̻̥̫̱̥̼̞͔͍͚̙͙̳̗ͣ̉̉̾͗̚͜A͑̀ͦͮͫ̒͋́͊̽ͮ̓ͦ͂ͭ͂̍͠҉̶̭̭͉̤̼̖̞ ̠͍̩̹͉̪̱͓͕̫A͕̱̩̜̩͑ͭ̊̄̔ͦ̔̎ͮ̾̈͌̂͜͡A̷̤͖͉͎̬̩̯̝͎͙̤̺̎͑ͪͬ͘͡A̴̻͙̼̟̟͓̝ͯ͑̓̿̌͊͊̿̌̀͊ͪͩ̕Ạ͎͓̬̤̳ ̏̆ͤ́̐͢͝Â̴̸̶̸͈̹̪͉̣̬̬͖̰̫̭̭̠̞̘͔͚̼̍̐̾̽̉̈́̒ͬ͐͊͆̒͛͞Ą͙̺̩̫̟̞͇̻̩̤͓̫͕͗̄ͩ̿͆̀̾ͥ̎̂́ͬ͋ͣ͑ͦ̒ͦ̚͘À̢̨͚̟̼̣͎̖͕͕̞͚͍̩ͣͤ̆̐ ̋͊ͭ͜͞Ă̛͈̭̟̰̱͔̥̇̎̓ͫ͑̀̚̕͡A̫͇̦̮̞̮͆̑ͮ̿̔͒́̑͌͆ͨ́̒̏̄̕͢A̶͊̔͆̏̅ͭ̿̑҉̟̙̜̜̘͈̖̰̯̣̹A̸̧͕͕͍̯̫͇̱̖ ̗̎̄̅̽̈́̊̄͊̂̒̈́͐́̄͜͞Ą̰̞̱͈̩̦̮̗̿̐̅ͣ̓ͥͬ̍ͯ͑ͤA̶̧̰̬̮̜̠̫̳̮̪͗ͦ͐̉͊͆̊̓ͦ̍͋̓̋̌͘A̡̛͔͓̺̠͚̯̱̲̺̤̥ ̝̼̻̻͊̊̊ͮͥ͜͜ͅA̧̮̘̱͍̥̜͓̍ͯ̿̓̒ͫͦ͑̔͐ͧ͗̊̈́ͦ͋̀͜Ăͯ̈̄̓ͪ̉͑̐ͫ̐̀̒̆̍̄̋̏̔҉̴̶̤̠̜̬̘͚̹͖̕͜A̸̡̜̖̪̥̺ ̟̳͕̦̗͇ͨ̈̐͛̓ͦͯ͘A̗̭̦͖̲̿̒͒̉͠͝ͅȦ̸̡̤͇̱̘̫̬͖̟̗̟̙̼̦̣̬̘ͤ͌̍͛ͩ͗̃̃͗̊̓̇̔̚͠A̓͛̓̒̀ͦ͗̿͂̈̄̈̐͏̢̥̺̞ ͡ͅͅẠ̛͚̜̗ͩ̓̋̾́͘͝͞A̶̺͙̱̘̬͖̦̳̥̪̞̬̯̙͌̎̍̓ͩ́̃̌ͣͣͣ͢͟A̻̪͚̠̠̠̳̭̠̺͚͈͍̼̦̼̘̬̙͛͂ͫ̇͐̎̇̿ͮ́Ȃ̧̝̮̭ ̘̩͓̱͙̰͇̥̬̪̗̯͍̇̓͌ͪ̋ͭ̋ͪ̂͑͊͗̉͘͢͝A͇̻̥̫̱̥̼̞͔͍͚̙͙̳̗ͣ̉̉̾͗̚͜A͑̀ͦͮͫ̒͋́͊̽ͮ̓ͦ͂ͭ͂̍͠҉̶̭̭͉̤̼̖̞ ̠͍̩̹͉̪̱͓͕̫A͕̱̩̜̩͑ͭ̊̄̔ͦ̔̎ͮ̾̈͌̂͜͡A̷̤͖͉͎̬̩̯̝͎͙̤̺̎͑ͪͬ͘͡A̴̻͙̼̟̟͓̝ͯ͑̓̿̌͊͊̿̌̀͊ͪͩ̕Ạ͎͓̬̤̳ ̏̆ͤ́̐͢͝Â̴̸̶̸͈̹̪͉̣̬̬͖̰̫̭̭̠̞̘͔͚̼̍̐̾̽̉̈́̒ͬ͐͊͆̒͛͞Ą͙̺̩̫̟̞͇̻̩̤͓̫͕͗̄ͩ̿͆̀̾ͥ̎̂́ͬ͋ͣ͑ͦ̒ͦ̚͘À̢̨͚̟̼̣͎̖͕͕̞͚͍̩ͣͤ̆̐ ̋͊ͭ͜͞Ă̛͈̭̟̰̱͔̥̇̎̓ͫ͑̀̚̕͡A̫͇̦̮̞̮͆̑ͮ̿̔͒́̑͌͆ͨ́̒̏̄̕͢A̶͊̔͆̏̅ͭ̿̑҉̟̙̜̜̘͈̖̰̯̣̹A̸̧͕͕͍̯̫͇̱̖ ̗̎̄̅̽̈́̊̄͊̂̒̈́͐́̄͜͞Ą̰̞̱͈̩̦̮̗̿̐̅ͣ̓ͥͬ̍ͯ͑ͤA̶̧̰̬̮̜̠̫̳̮̪͗ͦ͐̉͊͆̊̓ͦ̍͋̓̋̌͘A̡̛͔͓̺̠͚̯̱̲̺̤̥ ̝̼̻̻͊̊̊ͮͥ͜͜ͅA̧̮̘̱͍̥̜͓̍ͯ̿̓̒ͫͦ͑̔͐ͧ͗̊̈́ͦ͋̀͜Ăͯ̈̄̓ͪ̉͑̐ͫ̐̀̒̆̍̄̋̏̔҉̴̶̤̠̜̬̘͚̹͖̕͜A̸̡̜̖̪̥̺ ̟̳͕̦̗͇ͨ̈̐͛̓ͦͯ͘A̗̭̦͖̲̿̒͒̉͠͝ͅȦ̸̡̤͇̱̘̫̬͖̟̗̟̙̼̦̣̬̘ͤ͌̍͛ͩ͗̃̃͗̊̓̇̔̚͠A̓͛̓̒̀ͦ͗̿͂̈̄̈̐͏̢̥̺̞ ͡ͅͅẠ̛͚̜̗ͩ̓̋̾́͘͝͞A̶̺͙̱̘̬͖̦̳̥̪̞̬̯̙͌̎̍̓ͩ́̃̌ͣͣͣ͢͟A̻̪͚̠̠̠̳̭̠̺͚͈͍̼̦̼̘̬̙͛͂ͫ̇͐̎̇̿ͮ́Ȃ̧̝̮̭ ̘̩͓̱͙̰͇̥̬̪̗̯͍̇̓͌ͪ̋ͭ̋ͪ̂͑͊͗̉͘͢͝A͇̻̥̫̱̥̼̞͔͍͚̙͙̳̗ͣ̉̉̾͗̚͜A͑̀ͦͮͫ̒͋́͊̽ͮ̓ͦ͂ͭ͂̍͠҉̶̭̭͉̤̼̖̞ ̠͍̩̹͉̪̱͓͕̫A͕̱̩̜̩͑ͭ̊̄̔ͦ̔̎ͮ̾̈͌̂͜͡A̷̤͖͉͎̬̩̯̝͎͙̤̺̎͑ͪͬ͘͡A̴̻͙̼̟̟͓̝ͯ͑̓̿̌͊͊̿̌̀͊ͪͩ̕Ạ͎͓̬̤̳ ̏̆ͤ́̐͢͝Â̴̸̶̸͈̹̪͉̣̬̬͖̰̫̭̭̠̞̘͔͚̼̍̐̾̽̉̈́̒ͬ͐͊͆̒͛͞Ą͙̺̩̫̟̞͇̻̩̤͓̫͕͗̄ͩ̿͆̀̾ͥ̎̂́ͬ͋ͣ͑ͦ̒ͦ̚͘À̢̨͚̟̼̣͎̖͕͕̞͚͍̩ͣͤ̆̐ ̋͊ͭ͜͞Ă̛͈̭̟̰̱͔̥̇̎̓ͫ͑̀̚̕͡A̫͇̦̮̞̮͆̑ͮ̿̔͒́̑͌͆ͨ́̒̏̄̕͢A̶͊̔͆̏̅ͭ̿̑҉̟̙̜̜̘͈̖̰̯̣̹A̸̧͕͕͍̯̫͇̱̖ ̗̎̄̅̽̈́̊̄͊̂̒̈́͐́̄͜͞Ą̰̞̱͈̩̦̮̗̿̐̅ͣ̓ͥͬ̍ͯ͑ͤA̶̧̰̬̮̜̠̫̳̮̪͗ͦ͐̉͊͆̊̓ͦ̍͋̓̋̌͘A̡̛͔͓̺̠͚̯̱̲̺̤̥ ̝̼̻̻͊̊̊ͮͥ͜͜ͅA̧̮̘̱͍̥̜͓̍ͯ̿̓̒ͫͦ͑̔͐ͧ͗̊̈́ͦ͋̀͜Ăͯ̈̄̓ͪ̉͑̐ͫ̐̀̒̆̍̄̋̏̔҉̴̶̤̠̜̬̘͚̹͖̕͜A̸̡̜̖̪̥̺ ̟̳͕̦̗͇ͨ̈̐͛̓ͦͯ͘A̗̭̦͖̲̿̒͒̉͠͝ͅȦ̸̡̤͇̱̘̫̬͖̟̗̟̙̼̦̣̬̘ͤ͌̍͛ͩ͗̃̃͗̊̓̇̔̚͠A̓͛̓̒̀ͦ͗̿͂̈̄̈̐͏̢̥̺̞ ͡ͅͅẠ̛͚̜̗ͩ̓̋̾́͘͝͞A̶̺͙̱̘̬͖̦̳̥̪̞̬̯̙͌̎̍̓ͩ́̃̌ͣͣͣ͢͟A̻̪͚̠̠̠̳̭̠̺͚͈͍̼̦̼̘̬̙͛͂ͫ̇͐̎̇̿ͮ́Ȃ̧̝̮̭ ̘̩͓̱͙̰͇̥̬̪̗̯͍̇̓͌ͪ̋ͭ̋ͪ̂͑͊͗̉͘͢͝A͇̻̥̫̱̥̼̞͔͍͚̙͙̳̗ͣ̉̉̾͗̚͜A͑̀ͦͮͫ̒͋́͊̽ͮ̓ͦ͂ͭ͂̍͠҉̶̭̭͉̤̼̖̞ ̠͍̩̹͉̪̱͓͕̫A͕̱̩̜̩͑ͭ̊̄̔ͦ̔̎ͮ̾̈͌̂͜͡A̷̤͖͉͎̬̩̯̝͎͙̤̺̎͑ͪͬ͘͡A̴̻͙̼̟̟͓̝ͯ͑̓̿̌͊͊̿̌̀͊ͪͩ̕Ạ͎͓̬̤̳ ̏̆ͤ́̐͢͝Â̴̸̶̸͈̹̪͉̣̬̬͖̰̫̭̭̠̞̘͔͚̼̍̐̾̽̉̈́̒ͬ͐͊͆̒͛͞Ą͙̺̩̫̟̞͇̻̩̤͓̫͕͗̄ͩ̿͆̀̾ͥ̎̂́ͬ͋ͣ͑ͦ̒ͦ̚͘À̢̨͚̟̼̣͎̖͕͕̞͚͍̩ͣͤ̆̐ ̋͊ͭ͜͞Ă̛͈̭̟̰̱͔̥̇̎̓ͫ͑̀̚̕͡A̫͇̦̮̞̮͆̑ͮ̿̔͒́̑͌͆ͨ́̒̏̄̕͢A̶͊̔͆̏̅ͭ̿̑҉̟̙̜̜̘͈̖̰̯̣̹A̸̧͕͕͍̯̫͇̱̖ ̗̎̄̅̽̈́̊̄͊̂̒̈́͐́̄͜͞Ą̰̞̱͈̩̦̮̗̿̐̅ͣ̓ͥͬ̍ͯ͑ͤA̶̧̰̬̮̜̠̫̳̮̪͗ͦ͐̉͊͆̊̓ͦ̍͋̓̋̌͘A̡̛͔͓̺̠͚̯̱̲̺̤̥ ̝̼̻̻͊̊̊ͮͥ͜͜ͅA̧̮̘̱͍̥̜͓̍ͯ̿̓̒ͫͦ͑̔͐ͧ͗̊̈́ͦ͋̀͜Ăͯ̈̄̓ͪ̉͑̐ͫ̐̀̒̆̍̄̋̏̔҉̴̶̤̠̜̬̘͚̹͖̕͜A̸̡̜̖̪̥̺ ̟̳͕̦̗͇ͨ̈̐͛̓ͦͯ͘A̗̭̦͖̲̿̒͒̉͠͝ͅȦ̸̡̤͇̱̘̫̬͖̟̗̟̙̼̦̣̬̘ͤ͌̍͛ͩ͗̃̃͗̊̓̇̔̚͠A̓͛̓̒̀ͦ͗̿͂̈̄̈̐͏̢̥̺̞ ͡ͅͅẠ̛͚̜̗ͩ̓̋̾́͘͝͞A̶̺͙̱̘̬͖̦̳̥̪̞̬̯̙͌̎̍̓ͩ́̃̌ͣͣͣ͢͟A̻̪͚̠̠̠̳̭̠̺͚͈͍̼̦̼̘̬̙͛͂ͫ̇͐̎̇̿ͮ́Ȃ̧̝̮̭ ̘̩͓̱͙̰͇̥̬̪̗̯͍̇̓͌ͪ̋ͭ̋ͪ̂͑͊͗̉͘͢͝A͇̻̥̫̱̥̼̞͔͍͚̙͙̳̗ͣ̉̉̾͗̚͜A͑̀ͦͮͫ̒͋́͊̽ͮ̓ͦ͂ͭ͂̍͠҉̶̭̭͉̤̼̖̞ ̠͍̩̹͉̪̱͓͕̫A͕̱̩̜̩͑ͭ̊̄̔ͦ̔̎ͮ̾̈͌̂͜͡A̷̤͖͉͎̬̩̯̝͎͙̤̺̎͑ͪͬ͘͡A̴̻͙̼̟̟͓̝ͯ͑̓̿̌͊͊̿̌̀͊ͪͩ̕Ạ͎͓̬̤̳ ̏̆ͤ́̐͢͝Â̴̸̶̸͈̹̪͉̣̬̬͖̰̫̭̭̠̞̘͔͚̼̍̐̾̽̉̈́̒ͬ͐͊͆̒͛͞''' Castle wars armour dupe.jpg|Gold Castle wars armour...OH EXPLOITABLE! Chair.jpg|Hax'in and Relax'in Dagger glitch.PNG|Forgotten Warrior forgotten how to use a dagger Ghost.jpg|The game's programming has given up the ghost Hax star.jpg|Minus 107 percent of the way though...You know your games fucked when this happens Loginhax.jpg|lolwut? Slightly deformed packet of crisps in world 901 Ninjamonkey glitch.jpg|What happens when a monkey tries to program another monkey into the game? The graphics start having a seizure Null...wait WTF!!!.jpg|You're NEVER safe from hax Penguin in varrok.jpg|KGP done a runner Teleport fail.jpg|Black Hole v2? wotustarinat.jpg|Commanders are discussing tactics at break neck speeds nercohax.png|nothing intresting happens *''' Category:Massive Errors Category:Total Mind Fuck